The Offer, The Agreemnet, Their Lives!
by The woman that loves the WWE
Summary: What would of happened if Gabrielle accepted Ares offer in Seeds of Faith?
1. The Offer,The Agreement, Their Lives Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any of its characters!!

Summary: Based on the Seeds of Faith episode, it's what I think would have happened if Gabrielle accepted Ares offer.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Xena: The Warrior Princess Fanfic.  **Some of the scenes of Seeds of Faith are in the first Paragraph of two.**  Tell me how I can improve my story (Don't be too harsh with your words) **

**The Offer, The Agreement Their Lives**

**Ares:** "When I first met you, you barely had the skill to skip a rock. I guess Xena's been a positive influence on you after all ... you're getting pretty good with these."  
**Gabrielle:** "Not good enough." 

**Gabrielle:** "You did it! You did it!"  
**Ares:** "I did what I had to do."  
**Gabrielle:** "**I** didn't." 

**Ares:** "Don't be so hard on yourself, Gabrielle. It was selfish of Eli to put you in that position. You can't fool me, Gabrielle. I can see that you know the truth."

**Gabrielle:** "What truth is that?"  
**Ares:** "That might is right ... even when it's wrong."  
**Gabrielle:** "You don't know what I believe." 

**Ares:** "I can see into your heart, Gabrielle. I know you were trying to do the right thing. You would have no regrets if you listened to your head instead of Eli. Imagine how it could be ... if you had the power to save him. Let me show you what it feels like ... that is how I feel every moment of every day. It is the power of the gods, and with it ... you can change the world. Isn't that what you always wanted?" 

*Later on- 

**Callisto:** "Eli lived and died by his message, and as long as you keep it in your heart, his spirit will live on."  
**Xena:** "I'm not much for flowery sentiment. I'm not going to start now."  
**Callisto:** "What can I do to ease you pain?"  
**Xena:** "Nothing. You wanted him dead."  
**Callisto:** "Eli's death was not arbitrary, Xena."  
**Xena:** "I know that! You set it in motion."  
**Callisto:** "This isn't an ending. It's a beginning. Eli will continue the cycle of life as his soul is reincarnated into a new body."  
**Xena:** "I liked him just fine in the old one!"

**Xena:** "What about Gabrielle? She's suffering because she's caught up in the middle of your **game**."

**Callisto:** "I'm afraid Ares will cause her the **real** harm."  
**Xena:** "That's why I'm going after him."

**Callisto:** "I realize you may never believe this, but I care about Gabrielle ... and about you."  
**Xena:** "Well, if that's true, then you can take me to the Dagger of Helios. They say that no person on earth knows where it is ... that's why I'm betting you do."  
**Callisto:** "I don't know if I can do that."  
**Xena:** "Well, why not? Doesn't your god believe in free will?"

**Gabrielle:** "This is your big accomplishment, Eli? If I hadn't listened to you, I wouldn't be talking to your ashes. You probably think that I am betraying you by standing with Ares, but I'm just trying to use his knowledge for a Greater Good. I keep telling myself that. You believed in me, Eli. You always knew that we were on a separate path. Have faith in **me** now."

Gabby walks to Ares temple after she talks to Eli's ashes.  She looks up at the tall, wide, foreboding, and stone temple.  She opens the tall stone door with a worried look on her face.  –What am I doing?  Have I gone Insane(Accepting Ares offer, leaving Xena?) ??  Xena is going to be crazed or worse when she hears I want to stand with Ares.  How is Xena going to react?  Am I making a mistake?  Is this decision going to ruin my life and Xena's?  Am I going to be a good goddess??  Why does Ares want me and not Xena?  What is he up to?  Is he using me to make Xena mad and jealous??  What does he want from me?  Does he like me or what?!?!? Whats he going to do when I accept his offer?  I can find out what gods do all day(well Ares anyway).  I want to know about Ares life.  How he lives.?.   If he has a dog?!?  And I can meet the other gods and goddesses.  I might as well go in and get this over with.-  She walks in the temple.  It is dark inside with several candles lit, you can see Ares throne that he sits in, there are all types of weapons and armor on the wall all over it.  There is a stone table next to Ares throne on the left side, with war strategy scrolls and a long stone chair behind it, for someone to sit down, in front of the table.  Gabby calls Ares name out.  The temple smells like scented candles and Ares sweet smelling cologne.

"ARES, I need to talk to you about the offer you gave me."

She sits in Ares throne with her legs straight, feet on the floor and knees together(sitting like a proper lady.)

"ARES, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!!  I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!  NOW!!

Ares comes down and he unknowingly appears on Gabby's lap, sitting sideways with his legs over the other throne arm. 

"I'm here.  Where are you Gabrielle?"  Ares yells,

"I'm right here."

Ares jumps up out of Gabby's lap and comes to stand in front of her.

"Whoa!!  You scared the hell out of me!!  Don't sit in my chair ever again." 

Ares makes a stone throne for Gabrielle. Shorter then his own throne. He makes a cushion on the throne, also.  Gabrielle gets out of Ares throne and sits in her own throne.

"So…why do you want to talk to me?"

"To talk to you about your offer!!"

Ares interest is suddenly peeked, "What about my offer?"

"Are you serious??  You really want me?"

"Yes!! Like I said earlier(A/N: Succession)

**: Flashback**

**Ares:** "You've also got a slanted opinion of me ... okay, only somewhat slanted. But, I'm serious, you're not quite there yet, but maybe I've been dismissing you too easily over the years. Maybe, they heir to Xena's throne has been right in front of me all along."  
**Gabrielle:** "Are you out of your mind?" 

**Ares:** "Here's the deal -- I've learned a few things from Xena ... and, perhaps my quest for Peace through Power isn't quite what I thought it was."  
**Gabrielle:** "You are so full of ..."  
**Ares:** "No. That is Xena's problem these days, she's so set in her ways. She won't even make an effort to see change. You should know that more than anyone. It's okay, you don't have to answer. It's obvious. It's painfully obvious. So don't do to me what Xena does to you. Just -- just hear me out honestly, okay?"  
**Gabrielle:** "Okay"

**Ares:** "What I need, what I think I've always needed, is someone strong enough to lead people. I think the key is to find someone who's learned to fight, but has the discretion not to. Now, that's something Xena never had."

**Ares:** "I want you to look beyond out past. I know how you feel about me, you've got good reason. But, maybe ... uh ... gods can change, too."  
**Gabrielle:** "What happens to Xena?"  
**Ares:** "Xena? Xena goes home, lives with her mother, and spends the rest of her years safe in the knowledge that someone she trusts is in control."

**End Flashback :**

"But…why do you want me by your side and not Xena?!?!?!?"

"Because Xena despies me and hates me.  And your not quick to judge people.  She can't see change."

"You really want me by your side?"

"Yes I do, Gabrielle!  You would be a better leader than Xena, Probably!!"

"I don't know about the latter."

"It's true, maybe."

"Ares, my answer to your offer is……..yes!!  I'll stand by your side."

"I understand you want to stay with Xena.  You think…….wait.  You said yes??"

"I did"

Ares looks shocked for a few moments, then he grabs her up in his arms and disappears.  They reappear in the town that Eli's followers are in.  Xena arrives eight minutes later.  Ares and Xena fight awhile, Xena gets the upper hand,

**Ares:** "Even if you kill me, you've already lost. Eli is dead."  
**Xena:** "Then it's only fair that you pay for his life with **yours**."

**"**Xena, Don't**!**!"

**"**What**?**!?!?  Your siding with Ares??"

Gabby says quietly, "Yes!!"

Xena yells, "Gabrielleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"


	2. The Offer, The Agreement,Their LivesCh2

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any of its characters!!

Summary: Based on the Seeds of Faith episode, it's what I think would have happened if Gabrielle accepted Ares offer.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Xena: The Warrior Princess Fanfic. Tell me how I can improve my story (Don't be too harsh with your words) **

**The Offer, The Agreement Their Lives**

"Xena, calm down!"

Xena pulls Gabrielle out of Ares ear hearing(so Ares can't hear them talking)

"How could you, just betray me like that?"

"Like I said to Eli's ashes** '**You probably think that I am betraying you by standing with Ares, but I'm just trying to use his knowledge for a Greater Good.' "

"All his Knowledge is about war, manipulating, and controlling people.  He's using you to get to me."

"He said that he wants me by his side, he sounded very sincere."****

Xena gets an unbelieving look on her face."

Gabby adds, "He's changed!!"

Xena scoffs and says, "Gods can change, not Ares."

"How do you know if he's changed or not?"

"Because….he's a conniving bastard.  All his talk is lies.  He's a lying bastard."

"Xena!!" Gabby says in a warning tone,

"I thought you were my friend and thought you respected me."

"Xena, you're over reacting!!  I am your friend and I respect you."

"Than why are you siding with Ares? (My worst nightmare, Ares!!)"

"I'm using…"

Xena interrupts her, "Yeah…yeah!!   You're using his knowledge…blah…blah…blah…blah."

Xena adds sounding, pissed off, " You've disappointed me very much."

"Xena, Come on!  Ares cares about me."

"As?"

"As a friend, I think!?!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  You pissed me off by standing by Ares side!!  You are betraying Eli, too.  By standing with Ares."  Xena says very pissed off

"Xena…"

Xena interrupts her again, "No!!  Don't talk to me ever again!  I never want to see you ever again!"

Xena walks away, disgusted.  Gabby has a hurt look on her face.  Ares sees that they're done talking.  Ares disappears and reappears where gabby is.  Gabby is watching Xena's figure going further and further away from Gabby.  Gabby turns around and walks straight into Ares.  She jumps up high, from the fright.

"Whoa!  Calm down, Gabrielle.  It's just me."

A frown appears on Gabby's face.

"What's wrong, Gabrielle?"

"Xena said 'I never want to see you ever again' When I told her I sided with you"  Gabby says in a sad voice,

Gabby starts crying uncontrollably, Ares comforts Gabby.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… it'll be ok.  She'll come around, probably."

Ares rocks her back and forth, Gabby falls asleep,  Ares lifts her up in his arms and disappears with a frown on his face.  He appears in his temple, he walks to aroom, It's a plain room with a big, fancy, extravagant bed.  It has a big blue quilt and three big pillows.  He pulls the quilt down, lays Gabby on the bed, takes off her boots and weapons.  Changes her into pajama pants and a shirt with his powers, (he doesn't look when he's changing her, he turned decent).  He folds her normal clothes on a tall black shelf.  He covers gabby up with the quilt all the way to under her chin.  A few hours later, Gabby wakes up.  At first she doesn't know where she is, then she remembers that Ares took her to his temple.  She sits up and notices that she is in pajamas.  She gets a angry look on her face.

"ARES!!"  Gabby yells,

Ares comes down and says………………………………………………..

"What??"

Gabby looks down at her pajamas.

"Oh!  I didn't look at you while I changed you(with my powers) into pajamas.  I told you I changed!!"  Ares says in realization and truthfully,

"I guess!?!?"

"I'll prove it to you."  Ares says sincerely,

"Okay?!?"  Gabby says unsure,

"Let me take you somewhere."

"Ok?!?  Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Gabby holds onto Ares,  Ares disappears and reappears on Mount Olympus.  


	3. The Offer,The Agreement, Their Lives Ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any of its characters!! Summary: Based on the Seeds of Faith episode, it's what I think would have happened if Gabrielle accepted Ares offer. A/N: This is my first time writing a Xena: The Warrior Princess Fanfiction. Tell me how I can improve my story (Don't be too harsh with your words) The Offer, The Agreement, Their Lives! Chapter Three:  
  
Mount Olympus on the outside; looks like Capitol Hill on a mountain. Ares and Gabrielle appear in the Main Hall. The Main Hall is made out of white and black marble, held up by black and white pillars. All around the large room, close to the walls are small pillars with four thick, round, candles on each pillar. In the back of the room is a large white marble chair.  
  
"What is this place? It's so big!" Gabrielle says looking around the room with awe,  
  
"It's Mount Olympus (where the gods and goddesses live)." Ares says smiling at Gabrielle's awe,  
  
"It looks so beautiful!" Gabrielle says still looking around, "I know Zeus created it!" Ares says nonchalantly,  
  
"Zeus?! The King of all gods and goddesses?! Can I meet him and the other gods and goddesses!?" Gabby says excitedly,  
  
"Yes, you'll get to meet them soon. I want to show you around Olympus first." Ares says with fact, then with a request,  
  
"Okay. I'll wait to meet them." Gabrielle says smiling at Ares,  
  
"Good! Let's go Gabrielle." Ares says with enthusiasm,  
  
He grabs Gabby and disappears. They reappear where Aphrodite lives on Olympus. Aphrodite is the Goddesses of Love. It has a tall wooden bed, with a pink bedspread with various sizes of red hearts. There are three big red pillows and several small dark pink pillows. There are several statues of Aphrodite. The room is decorated in pink. There is a long table several feet away form Aphrodite's bed. It has offerings from Aph's follower's aka worshippers. It has fish, jewelry (Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires, and Pearls). For jewelry there are necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. There are also all types of flowers (Daises, Roses, Carnations, Sunflowers, Dandelions, and Tulips). The room is bright. She has several ancient vases, sitting on little totems all over the room. There is a picture of her husband, Hephaestus, hanging form the wall; it shows off his whole body. He's dressed up in a leather vest; that is buttoned shut, leather pants and leather boots (in the picture). He has black/brown hair and black eyes. He's muscular, a little chest hair is showing, a mountain in the background of the picture.  
  
"Who's that?" Gabrielle asks curiously,  
  
"That's Hephaestus, Aphrodite's Husband." Ares says looking at the picture,  
  
"Husband?! I didn't know the Goddess of Love has a husband! What's he God of?" Gabrielle says surprised and asks with a glimmer in her eyes,  
  
"Yes, husband. We just got married, a while ago. He's God of Art's and Craft's." Aphrodite says appearing suddenly in front of Ares and Gabrielle,  
  
Gabrielle jumps back a step and Ares looks at Aphrodite with no surprise and says.  
  
"Hi sis. How are you and Hephaestus?" Ares says smiling his sly smile,  
  
"Hi bro. We are doing well. Who's this?" Aphrodite says hugging Ares and looks over at Gabrielle,  
  
"Long time since I seen you last. This is Gabrielle." Ares says hugging Aph (a nickname for Aphrodite) and says presenting Gabby as a trophy,  
  
"Yeah, it's been two years since I seen you. Gabrielle, Xena's best friend and storyteller?! Why is she here with you?" Aph says in sorrow, surprised, and shocked,  
  
"I've been busy!" Ares and Aph say at the same time,  
  
"Jinx, you owe me a years worth of fresh, clean, pure, water." Aph says fast,  
  
"Ok, Here!" Ares says and with a wave of his hand, and a years worth of fresh, clean, pure, water appears in closed mugs.  
  
"Put them in something cold, please?" Aph asks politely,  
  
"Ok." Ares says slightly annoyed waves his hand and a huge wooden box appears,  
  
Aph opens it and asks, "What is this?"  
  
"I don't know what to call it but it'll keep the water cold." Ares says matter-of-factly,  
  
"I'll name it refrigerator!" Aph says exclamatory,  
  
"That's a weird name but ok." Ares says looking at Aph weird,  
  
All the while Ares and Aph talk, Gabby looks at them with confusion and wonderment,  
  
They stop talking look at Gabrielle and laugh.  
  
"Gabrielle, why did you choose Ares over Xena?" Aph asks surprised,  
  
"Hey!" Ares says offended,  
  
"No offense, Ar. But, if you think about it, Gabby and Xena are inseparable, the best of friends, and no secrets between them." Aph says looking at Ares, pointing out the facts,  
  
"Not, that inseparable, Xena blamed me for Eli's death. It wasn't my fault." Gabby says with fury in her eyes when she says the name Xena,  
  
"Still, why did you leave Xena? That can't only be the reason, is it?" Aph asks surprised,  
  
"That's one reason, the other reason, the same one I told Xena and to Eli's ashes. 'I'm standing by Ares to use his knowledge for a Greater Good.' That's the other reason why." Gabrielle says with fact,  
  
"I still don't understand why?! You'd leave your best friend, mentor, Xena?! And leave your beliefs and ideals behind? Also, betraying your family and everyone else that loves you?!" Aph asks trying to prod into Gabby's head,  
  
"Aph.stop!" Ares says angrily,  
  
"No! I want answers." Aph says back angrily,  
  
"Fine! You want answers?! I'll give you answers! Xena is my best friend; Ares and I are going to conquer the world (Nonviolently). With or without Xena's consent and help. I'm NOT giving up my beliefs and ideals! I'm not, ABSOLUTELY NOT betraying my family and everyone that loves me! I'm helping them the best way I know, standing by Ares side! Is that enough answers?!" Gabrielle says with angry eyes, an angry tone, with a sad tone and with tears in her eyes, she says puffing up and pointing at Ares, with fierceness, angry again and with truth, then angry again,  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Gabrielle! I didn't mean to offend you. Just wanted to ask questions." Aph says holding her hands up in defense,  
  
"It's ok. I'm still raw over the fight I had with Xena at four-o'clock in the afternoon and now it's ten-o'clock at night. It's been six hours since I seen her last. The fight was horrible!" Gabby says with sadness, tears in her eyes, and looking at an hour- glass, then tears start flowing down her face,  
  
Aph comforts Gabby.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.it'll be alright, Gabby. Xena will come around. Sooner rather than later. Right Ares?!" Aph says soothingly and looks at Ares with totally white eyes, then with a warning look,  
  
"Right, Aph. I know Xena pretty well from back in the day, when she was bad. Believe me, she never leaves anything unresolved for long." Ares says truthfully, with a sly smile on his face, and with a little sadness,  
  
Meanwhile in another part of Greece, Xena is trying to find Hercules and Iolaus. First she stops at a healers' hut. Lately she's been getting sick and she's been getting bigger (Her stomach).  
  
"You're in good health considering." The healer says cleaning his hands,  
  
"I'm in good health considering, what? Come on, doc. I can handle it, I'm pretty tough. I'm in good condition considering, what?" Xena says worried,  
  
"Considering your pregnant!" The healer says with the happy news,  
  
Xena gets up rapidly and holds the doctor's neck.  
  
"If you weren't such a quack! You'd know that that requires certain requirements that I hadn't had in a long time. I'm a love free zone. Nothing, zilch, nada. So what's your diagnoses, now?" Xena says with fury in her eyes,  
  
"Mood swings." The healer says quickly, Xena lets him go and exits the hut, 


	4. The Offer,The Agreement,Their Lives, Ch4

Xena looks down at her stomach, with her hands around it, with a wide-eye look on her face. Then her face goes back to normal.

"What a Quack!" Xena says with a wave of a hand,

-Wait. I slept with 'him'. It was awesome sex. He's so big in size. But, he was so gentle and careful with me. He's a much better sleeping partner then his buddy. He kept me screaming for more. He touched me in ways I never knew or felt. I was screaming and moaning like a banshee. He was growling like Bacchus in heat. A few people came and told us to keep it quiet. We tried, but we couldn't. We had sex all night long. It's the best sex I ever had with anyone! Besides, him! I got to find 'him'!-

Xena goes to the stables, gets Argo, and walks out of the stables. Jumps onto Argo and rides off to the next town. She arrives at the next town mid-day. She asks if they have seen Hercules or Iolaus.

"They went to the next town, south of this town." A local villager says,

"What's the town called?" Xena asks quizzically,

"It's called Honetia." The villager says informingly,

"Ok, thank you." Xena says,

She walks to Argo, gets on Argo and rides to Honetia. She gets there at 10:00 at night. Xena puts Argo in the stables. She walks to a tavern. She's about to ask if they have seen Hercules or Iolaus. But, she spots them sitting at a table. She orders milk and shows the tavern keeper where she's sitting. She walks over to where Hercules and Iolaus are sitting. Hercules and Iolaus look up at the same time. They get surprised looks on their faces. They stand up.

"What are you doing her Xena? It's great to see you again." Hercules asks and says smiling,

"Hello, Xena. Nice to see you again. Where's Gabrielle?" Iolaus says and asks looking around for Gabrielle,

"When did you get here?" Hercules asks,

"How are you and Gabrielle?" Iolaus says looking at Xena and still trying to find Gabby,

"Where is Gabrielle?" Iolaus asks still looking for Gabby,

"Ok, stop bombarding me with questions. I'll answer questions one at a time. I got here a few minutes ago. You like Gabrielle much?" Xena asks holding up her hands, at the last line looks at Iolaus with wonder,

"Yes, it's more than like. It's love. I love Gabrielle." Iolaus blushes at first, and then he smiles proudly,

"Did you know about this, Hercules?" Xena says looking at Iolaus, then Hercules, then back at Iolaus,

"I knew about it. Iolaus and I are best friends. We don't keep secrets from each other. I told him to tell Gabrielle. But, he was too afraid of being rejected by her." Hercules says slapping Iolaus's back lightly,

"Still am! Where is Gabrielle? I thought you girls always traveled together!?" Iolaus says, asks again still trying to find her, and says and asks matter-of-factly,

"Gabrielle?! Don't speak her name! I never want to see her again! I never want to talk to her **EVER** again! But, I need to. I need your guys help, talking some sense into her." Xena says angrily with a crazed look in her eyes, and then she says desperately,

"What's wrong with Gabrielle?" Iolaus and Hercules ask with great concern,

"You just have to see for yourselves. You'll be shocked. It's a real shock if you know Gabrielle as well as I do." Xena says solemnly,

"Ok. We'll help you, Xena. Because Gabrielle is a pure soul and we don't want her to change." Hercules says patting Xena on the back,

"Yes. We'll help anyway we can." Iolaus adds,

"Good. I'm starving, I need food." Xena says shaking Hercules's and Iolaus's hands,

"What do you want to eat?" Hercules asks,

"Ribs, fish, salt pork, and beef stew. I want milk to drink." Xena says and her stomach growls,

"You're hungry! Need help eating it? Hercules says hearing Xena's stomach growl,

"Yes, I should be. That's because, I'm pregnant." Xena says quietly that she's pregnant,

"What did you say? You said 'yes I should be' and what else did you say?" Hercules says with wonder,

"I said I'm pregnant!" Xena says looking at Hercules and Iolaus, and then at her stomach,

"You're pregnant?! Really?! Who's the baby's father? When is the baby due?" Iol and Herc ask at the same time and both look down at her stomach,

"Yes! I'm pregnant for real. The baby is due in four months. The baby's father is you, Hercules." Xena says smiling down at her belly; she looks up at Hercules when she says the last part,

"It's Hercules baby? Are you sure it's his? Iolaus says disbelieving,

"Yes. It's Hercules baby. I don't sleep around." Xena says with anger in her tone,

"Sorry! I was just making sure it was his." Iolaus says apologetically,

'It's ok. I understand your concern. It's Hercules baby. I slept with no one else since the last time I was with him." Xena says with total truth in her eyes,

"The baby's mine?! Mine? Hercules: The Legendary Man-Whore." Herc says looking shocked,


	5. The Offer,The Agreement, Their Lives Ch5

Xena and Iolaus Look at Hercules in shock, when he says the last part.

"What? I'm a man-whore; I sleep with a lot of women. Now I'm Xena's baby's father. This is great. Come here, Xena." Hercules says with fact, happiness, and holding his arms out for Xena,

"You may sleep with a lot of women, Herc. There's no reason to call yourself names. Congratulations, Herc and Xena!" Iolaus says to Herc giving him a look, and then he brings Herc and Xena into a group hug,

"Thank you. It's great news for us. We're happy." Xena and Herc thank Iolaus, and they look at each other lovingly,

"I'll go order the food. So you guys can talk." Iolaus says leaving to go to the bar,

"Inn Keeper, I would like to order food." Iolaus says calling out to the inn keeper,

"What do you want to order?" The Inn Keeper asks with inquiry,

"I want ribs, fish, salt pork, and beef stew. We want a mug of milk and two mugs of ales." Iolaus says informingly,

"Ok. It'll be ready soon. In twenty minutes, it'll be ready. Here's your ale and milk. Where are you sitting at? So I know where to bring your food." The Inn Keeper says giving Iolaus the drinks and asks wonderingly,

"Thanks. I'm sitting over there." Iolaus says taking the drinks and pointing where Xena and Herc are sitting,

Meanwhile, where Herc and Xena are sitting.

"So, I'm going to be a daddy! Can I feel your belly?" Herc says with a smile on his face and asks with hope,

"Sure, you can!" Xena says smiling big,

Herc puts his hands on Xena's belly. He gets a surprised, happy look on his face.

"The baby just kicked." Herc says smiling widely,

"Yes. It did!" Xena grins just as wide,

"That was a dropkick. Just like its mom." Herc says taking his hand off Xena's belly,

"Yep. Just like me." Xena says looking at her belly with her hand where Herc's was,

"I can't wait till our baby is born." Hercules says with excitement,

"Me, too." Xena says taking her hand off her belly and puts it in Herc's hand and kisses Hercules on the mouth, sensually. Herc kisses back, they kiss for ten minutes.

Meanwhile, at the bar.

"Who's going to eat all that food?" The inn keeper asks stupidly,

Iolaus points at the table, "Us three."

"It doesn't look like they want to eat, food." The inn keeper says watching Herc and Xe kissing at the table,

"Just bring the food to the table when it's ready." Iolaus says testily,

"Ok. No need to be testy." The inn keeper says holding up his hands,

"Sorry. I'm just worried about someone. Just bring the food, ok!" Iolaus says apologizing,

"Ok. The waiter will." The inn keeper says,

"Thanks." Iolaus says,

Meanwhile, at the table,

"I forgot how good of a kisser you are, Xena." Herc says looking at Xena and rubbing her cheek,

"You, too. Hercules." Xena says rubbing Herc's arm's up and down,

"Let's kiss more!" Herc says with hope,

"Yes, let's kiss." Xena says, she drapes her arms around Herc's neck and they kiss, suddenly Xena sticks her tongue in his mouth, Herc French kisses her back,

A few minutes later Iolaus comes with the drinks, he sets them down hard, he startles Xe & Herc, and they separate quickly.

"You scared us, Iol." Herc says angrily,

"I'm sorry. I'm bringing our drinks to the table." Iol says holding up his hands in defense,

"It's ok. What drinks did you get?" Herc asks,

"I got Herc and I, ale, and I got Xena, milk." Iol says handing out the drinks,

"Good, I'm thirsty. When will the food be ready? I'm starving." Xena says taking a drink of her milk and she asks impatiently with her belly growling loudly,

"I can hear that." Herc says looking at Xena's belly,

"He said the food will be ready in twenty minutes." Iolaus says sitting down,

"That long! I'm starving." Xena says impatiently,

"I'm starving, too." Hercules adds angrily,

"Me, three. Calm down you two. It takes time to cook the food. It'll come. Just think about something else." Iolaus says holding his stomach and with a voice of reasoning,

"So, I'm an Uncle. Can I feel your belly?" Iol says smiling widely and asks with anticipation,

"What is this? Touch Xena's belly day." Xena says annoyed,

"Sorry. I just want to feel the baby kick." Iol says sadly,

Xena apologizes and then she gets a happy look on her face, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Iolaus. I'm just really, really hungry. Feel my belly, guys. The baby just kicked."

Both Hercules and Iolaus put their hands on her belly.

"Not there, here." Xena moves their hands over to the right place on her belly,

"That's a dropkick. Just like you, Xena." Iol says looking up at Xena for a second,

"Just like its mom." Hercules says smiling proudly at Xena,

"Yep, just like me." Xena says smiling at them both and winking at Hercules, Hercules winks back,

"Hi folks. Sorry to interrupt. Here's your food. It takes a while to make it." The waiter says putting the food down on the table,

"Thanks. We're starving." All three say with their belly's growling,

"I can see why. Which one of you is the father of the baby? The waiter says looking at Xena's belly, then at Hercules and Iolaus,

"None of your business. Go away." Hercules and Iolaus say standing up to their full height with an angry look in their eyes lookin down at the waiter who is only four feet and eight inches,

"Ok. I'm sorry for asking. Enjoy your meal." The waiter says raising his hands in defense and says deeply sorry and then retreating quickly,

"Wow. You guys are my heroes." Xena says beaming broadly,

Xena, Hercules, and Iolaus start eating the food. After awhile, they are done eating.

"I'm full." Hercules says with a full stomach,

"So am I." Iolaus says with his hand on his belly,

"Not me. I need one more rib, fish, salt pork, and another mug of milk." Xena says still Hungry,

"Ok. Waiter!" Hercules says calling loud for the waiter,

The waiter comes in a few minutes, "How may I help you?" The waiter asks scared,

"I need one more of ribs, fish, salt pork, and another mug of milk." Xena says nicely and hungrily,

"Ok. It'll be ready in ten minutes. Since you only want one of each instead of three like last time." The waiter says nervously and then he leaves to put in the order and to get Xena her milk,

The waiter walks to the bar, tells the cook the order. The cook goes in the kitchen and starts cooking. He asks for a mug of milk. The inn keeper pours a mug of milk.

"The waiter brings the milk to the table. Xena thanks him and she gulps the milk down with three swallows.

"Thirsty, much!" The waiter says in surprise,

"Very. I need one more." Xena says handing the waiter the mug,

"Ok. Another glass of milk coming up." The waiter says taking the mug from Xena,

The waiter goes to the bar, gets the milk and brings it to Xena.

"So have you two figured a name out yet?" Iolaus asks excited,

"We'll figure it out when the baby is born. Is Eve a good name for a girl and Solan the second a good name for a boy?" Xena says, and then asks anxiously,

"Yeah, those sound like good names for our baby whether it's a girl or boy." Hercules says agreeing totally,

"Yep, fantastic names." Iolaus says enthusiastically,

"I'm still shocked! Xena having a baby for the very first time!" Iolaus says shocked and surprised,

"It's not for the very first time. Very few know this, I had a baby. It was a boy. He grew into a handsome little boy, but then he got murdered." Xena says in a sad tone, tears in her eyes, and a furious look in her eyes,

"You did? Had a boy! With who? When? How was he murdered? Who murdered him? What was your son's name?" Hercules and Iolaus both say surprised and ask delicately,

"Yes, I had a son. My son's name was Solan. The father's name was Boris. He was a great man and would have been a great father. I had Solan when I was evil, back in the day. My son, Solan, was murdered by a young girl named, Hope. Hope was Dahak's daughter. Dahak was the one great evil. If he got freed, he would have killed anyone that opposed him. Even killing all the gods. He would have killed all the good in the world. But, I stopped him." Xena says proudly and sad, proudly, with hatred, and with justice,

"I'm so sorry, Xena. I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory. I heard about Boris. He was the defender of the centaurs. I heard he was killed. Who killed him? I'm glad you stopped Dahak. I'm so sorry about your son, Xena. He must have been a good son. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your son's life was cut short." Herc says sorrowful, glad, and sad again,

"Thanks. He was a great son. I didn't see him grow up. I couldn't, I had too many enemies back then to raise him so I gave him up to Kaleipus. One of the centaur leaders. I had to give him up, he would have become a target for my enemies, see things a child should not see, and become like me. Kaleipus says, "The Friend of the Centaurs." Borias was killed by a woman named Satrina and a man named Daggnon. The night I was having Solan he came to my camp to get the baby, he was going to take me and the baby and we would have raised it together. But, Satrina ordered Daggnon to kill Borias because she had more to learn from me. Satrina stabbed Borias in the leg. Then she told Daggnon that Borias came here to kill me and Daggnon killed him, he stabbed him in the back twice. I didn't know who killed Borias until later. The night I had my son, Satrina was helping me to a get on a wagon and I saw Borias all bloody laying on his stomach and he said, "My son." I showed him his son; I had to leave on the wagon. Later I found out that Satrina killed him: when she used my same tactics at Corinth. She killed Borias, the man that could have changed everything if I only let him. The father of my child. But, I didn't kill her; I didn't want to taint Borias's memory by killing her." Xena says with tears running down her face, crying quietly,

"I'm soooooooooo sorry. That you had to go through all that pain. I hope that you don't go through that much anymore or any pain at all." Hercules says comforting Xena and holding her,

Iolaus is just sitting there shocked.

"Thank you, Hercules. Do you know who the mother of Hope was? Gabrielle, she was Hope's mother. Dahak impregnated Gabrielle while she was over his alter of fire. He needed her "blood innocence." The baby girl was born. Just hours after Hope was born, she killed a full grown man with his own necklace. I knew right then that she was evil and that I had to kill Hope to save the world. But, Gabrielle wouldn't let me, she ran away with hope. When I caught up with her she was on top of a cliff, with Hope nowhere in sight. I said, "Where is it?" She said, "I threw her off the cliff, her beautiful expression of sweetness turned into a hateful snarl, it was like looking into the face of evil itself." I replied, "Gabrielle, I know this is terrible but, it was for the best." Then I hear a noise from a cave and I look at Gabrielle suspiciously. I head towards the cave but, Gabrielle stands in my way, "Do you think I'm lying?" I push her out of the way and walk in the cave looking around. She retorts, "When I knew what she was, I wanted her dead! Just as much as you." She stands in front of a rock and says, "This is madness." I push her out of the way again and look under a rock it's just a rat. I apologize to Gabrielle, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry I just had to be sure." We want on with life. Later I found out she never threw Hope over the cliff. She put her in a basket and the basket into the stream. Her daughter, Hope: killed my son, Solan. Gabrielle put poison in Hope's water. That was the end of Hope as a child. I forgave Gabrielle. But what she's doing know, I don't know if it's forgivable." Xena says spitefully, forgiving, then very angry,

"Gabrielle did that? I didn't think Gabrielle was capable of doing that. It must have taken you a long time to forgive her. What has she done now?" Iolaus says in disbelief and asks cautiously,

Just then the waiter shows up with the food and more milk.

"Thanks…took you long enough." Xena says angrily,

"Sorry…we'll try to cook it faster next time." The waiter says stammering,

"Xena…calm down." Hercules says putting his hand gently on her arm,

"Sorry." Xena says to the waiter quickly and then she eats her food slowly, but quickly, not too quickly,

"It's ok." The waiter says walking away quickly,

In twenty minutes, Xena's down eating her meal. She drinks the rest of her milk slowly, so that she doesn't choke.

"You full now?" Hercules asks cautiously,

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for feeding me." Xena says smiling at Hercules,

"You're welcome. I want to keep my baby's mama happy." Hercules says smiling back at Xena relieved,

"That's good to know." Xena says happily,

"So, what did Gabrielle do?" Iolaus asks anxiously,

"I'd have to tell you somewhere with less people around." Xena says standing up,

"Alright…wait here?" Hercules says standing up and walking up to the bar,

"Do you have three rooms available?" Hercules asks the inn keeper,

"Yes, I do." The inn keeper says smiling,

"Good, I want to rent them all." Hercules says smiling back at him,

"Ok, here are the keys." The inn keeper says handing Hercules the keys,

"How much do I owe you?" Hercules asks taking out some dinars,

"Thirty dinars for the food that was eaten and fifty dinars for the rooms." The inn keeper says adding up the total,

"Ok, here you go. For any trouble we caused." Hercules says handing the inn keeper ninety dinars,

"Thanks. You didn't cause any trouble." The inn keeper says truthfully, taking the money,

"You sure?" Hercules says disbelieving,

"Yes, I'm sure. She shook up the waiter a little, but he's ok now. Don't worry about it." The inn keeper says with total truth,

"Ok, good. I had to make sure. I'm glad he's ok, now." Hercules says relieved,

"Me, too. I'll have someone show you the way to your rooms. Hold on, I'll be right back." The inn keeper says walking into the back,

A few minutes later a guy comes out from the back, "I'll show you to your rooms. They're all next to each other."

"Ok, good. I just have to go get my friends." Hercules says walking towards the table that Xena and Iolaus are sitting at,

"Hey guys, I got three rooms. They're all next to each other, also." Hercules says walking up to the table,

"Good. Our rooms are all next to each other." Iolaus says standing up and helping Xena stand up,

"Let's go to the rooms so I can I tell you, what she did." Xena says staring to walk away from the table,

Hercules stops her and points at the guy waiting by some stairs, "That guy over there is going to show us where our rooms are located."

Xena and Iolaus follow Hercules. The guy takes them to their rooms. The rooms are all next to each other.

"This is Hercules room (it has the longest bed.). This one is for Xena it has a long bed also since Xena is six feet. The last room is Iolaus's room."

"Alright… you can be one your way. We have business to discuss." Xena says quickly dismissing the guy,


	6. The Offer,The Agreement, Their Lives Ch6

"Ok, have a good night, folks." The guy says quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him,

"Now that he's gone, I can tell you what's happening with Gabrielle." Xena says sitting down on the bed,

"You guys might want to sit down for this." Xena adds quickly looking at Hercules & Iolaus standing there waiting for them to tell them what's going on,

"Why?" They ask in surprise,

"The news is very shocking and bad." Xena says seriously,

They look into Xena's eyes and see how serious she is and they sit down. Iolaus in a chair and Hercules sits on the bed next to Xena.

Xena takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Ok, here goes. What I'm about to tell you is very shocking and disturbing. Don't say anything till I'm done what I'm saying."

"We won't." Herc and Iol say in unison,

"Ok, good." Xena says,

"Gabrielle has betrayed me and all of the other people that care for her in anyway." Xena says in a dark, angry tone,

"What? What did she do?" Iolaus asks in surprise,

"I told you not to interrupt." Xena says madly,

"Sorry, I'll keep quiet till you're done." Iolaus says holding up his hands scared,

"Good. I don't like being interrupted." Xena says staring at Iol warningly,

"I have to start at the beginning so you guys can understand… Ares killed Gabrielle's and I good, peaceful-nonviolent friend. I got the dagger of Helios from someone. I was about to kill Ares. But Gabrielle intervened, she pleaded to me not to kill him. I was so pissed off, I still am. I can't believe it. She's siding with Ares. How could she? She knows how much I don't like him. I asked her why and she said, "You probably think that I am betraying you by standing with Ares, but I'm just trying to use his knowledge for a Greater Good." I tried to convince her who Ares is, but she wouldn't listen. She thinks Ares has changed. He can never change he's a conniving bastard and he will always be a conniving bastard. I told Gabrielle to never talk to me again, but I can't do that Gabrielle is my best friend in the world. I don't know what lies he told Gabrielle but he's not going to get a chance to manipulate Gabrielle like he did to me. That's why I came to find you guys so you can tell her what a humongous mistake she's making. Will you guys come with me to try to talk some sense into her?" Xena says very angrily and pleadingly on the last thing she says,

For several minutes, Hercules and Iolaus sit there in shock with their mouths wide open, not wanting to believe what they just heard.

"Guys? Say something." Xena says getting impatient waiting for their answer,

"Sorry, it's just so unbelievable. What you just told us." Hercules says in total bewilderment,

"Yeah. Gabrielle siding with Ares. That only happens in a nightmare." Iolaus says in astonishment,

"I know. But, it is happening. Maybe if we all talk to her, she might get it through her head that it's a very bad decision." Xena says hopefully,

"Yes, we'll try to make her see the error of her ways." Hercules says with a stern look on his face,

"Good. In the morning we can go to one of Ares temples and demand to see Gabrielle." Xena says menacingly,

"That's a good idea." Iolaus says agreeing,

"We all need to get some rest. It's a long way to one of Ares temples" Xena says standing up, stretching and yawning,

"She's right. We need to be well rested for tomorrow." Hercules says standing up and stretching,

"Night, Xena. Have good dreams." Iolaus says standing up and walking towards the door,

"Have sweet dreams." Hercules says heading towards the door,

"Thanks. You guys have great dreams. We leave first thing in the morning. We meet down in the tavern." Xena says walking them to the door,

"Ok, we'll be there" Hercules says for both him and Iolaus,

"Good. Night, guys." Xena says as she shuts the door,

Xena, Hercules, and Iolaus get ready for sleep. It takes them hours to get to sleep, because their minds are troubled. They get to sleep, but they have troubled dreams.

Meanwhile, Ares and Gabrielle are still in Aphrodite's room. Gabrielle has finally stopped crying after a few hours. She pulls away from Aphrodite and sits down in a chair.

She suddenly speaks startling Ares and Aphrodite out of there thoughts, "I know that Xena never leaves anything unresolved. But, I'm afraid she'll do something drastic or irrational."

"If you're not ready to talk to her, I will. You don't have to talk to her till you're ready." Ares says reassuringly,

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asks indecisive,

"Yes, I am" Ares says soothingly,

"Ok, good. I'm not ready to face her and her wrath." Gabrielle says relieved,

"I had a rough day, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I get some rest?" Gabrielle asks staring at Aphrodite and Ares,

"No, it's ok. Go get some rest." Aphrodite and Ares say in unison,

"Ok, thanks." Gabrielle says thankfully and turns to walk out the door,

Then she turns back around with a blush on her face, "Where do I go to rest at?"

"I'll take you to the room you're staying while you're on Olympus." Ares says walking up to Gabrielle and putting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder,

"Thanks. At least, I don't have to change into pajamas since I already have some on." Gabrielle says with a chuckle,

Aphrodite laughs a little, "That's true."

"Nice seeing you again Aphrodite. We should get to know one each other better. Be friends." Gabby says saying by to Aph,

"Yeah, it was. We can be great friends." Aph says ecstatic,

"Very cool. I'm tired." Gabrielle says yawning big,

"Ok. Hang onto my arm." Ares says,

Gabrielle grabs onto his arm, "I'm ready."

"Bye, Aph." Ares says as he shimmers out,

She hears Gabby yell, "Bye, Aphrodite."

"You don't have to yell." Ares says irritated,

"It's you're fault you disappeared before I could say bye to her." Gabrielle says just as irritated,

Ares just sighs.

Aphrodite laughs at their little spat.

A few moments later, Ares and Gabrielle appear in a room, "This is you're room on Olympus."

Gabrielle suddenly grabs hold of the edge of a table.

"Are you ok, Gabrielle?" Ares asks with concern,

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Gabrielle says reassuringly,

"It takes time to get used to shimmering." Ares says patting her shoulder lightly,

"I guess." Gabrielle says unsure,

"You'll get used to it." Ares says,

"Good." Gabby says pleased,

"How do you like the room?" Ares asks curiously,

"Room? This is the size of a tavern." Gabrielle says looking around the room in amazement,

The room is as big as a tavern. There's a queen size bed in the middle of the room against the back wall. The bed is wooden on the bed is light-blue silk sheets, with a variety size of pillows that are dark blue. There's candles lit all over the room. They smell like various flower smells: lilacs, roses, tulips, lavender, etc… There are a few mirror's hanging on the wall. There's a full length mirror on the side of the room in front of the bed. Next to the mirror is a desk. On the desk are Gabrielle's scrolls that she wrote stories on. Next to those are tons of blank scrolls that she can write new stories on. Next to them are several ink bottles and ink pens.

When Gabrielle sees this table her eyes grow big with excitement and asks Ares disbelieving, "Those are for me?"

"Yes, they are." Ares says with his trademark smirk,

Gabrielle turns to Ares and gives him a big hug, "Thank you so much."

She notices that Ares stiffens and pulls away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make

you uncomfortable."

"It's ok. I'm just not used to affection." Ares says shrugging,

"Ok, I'll remember that." Gabrielle says taking a mental note,

"I'll let you get some rest now. Have good dreams." Ares says sincerely,

"Thanks, I'll try." Gabrielle says yawning and stretching,

"Bye. See you later." Ares says,

"Bye. See ya." Gabrielle says as she watches Ares shimmer out,

Gabrielle pulls the sheets down and lies down in the bed. She pulls the sheets back up. She goes to sleep quickly. But, all her dreams are nightmares. She keeps on dreaming about the fight that she had with Xena. Thinking about how protective Xena becomes when she's protecting a loved one.

Meanwhile, Ares shimmers back in Aphrodite's room.

"I knew you'd come back." Aphrodite says knowingly,

"I knew you wanted to talk to me alone by the look in you're eyes, sis." Ares says with a shrug of his shoulders,

"I do." Aph says hesitant,

"Tell me, I'm no weakling. I'M THE GOD OF WAR!!" Ares says truthfully and then shouts loudly and proudly,

His shout shakes the whole room.

"Everyone knows that you're the GOD OF WAR. No need to shout." Aphrodite says steadying herself against a table,

"I'm just saying." Ares says nonchalantly,

"Yeah. Anyway..." Aph says bored,

"I'm listening." Ares says sitting in a chair,

"Ok." Aph says,

"What are you doing? Have you lost you're mind? Gabrielle is Xena's best friend in the world. She's going to do anything she can to get her back. She's relentless. I thought you wanted Xena." Aphrodite says bewildered,

"I haven't lost my mind. I know who Gabrielle is. I certainly know what Xena is capable of, no need to remind me. I don't want to hurt Gabrielle in anyway. She's going to help me rule the world. I gave up on Xena. She's never going to be with me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Xena." Ares says seriously, sadly, and factually,

"Well, that answers most of my question." Aph says slightly satisfied,

"What are you're other questions?" Ares says at complete attention,

"What are you're plans for Gabrielle? You know that she doesn't kill, unless necessary, right?" Aph asks concerned and says factually,


End file.
